An Angel's love
by metaking22
Summary: This story takes place after the game Kid Icarus and there is PitxPalutena WANING there is a lemon and a violent fight in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1 the celebration and war

Author's notes I don't own any of the characters in this story all rights to Nintendo

**Author's notes I don't own any of the characters in this story all rights to Nintendo**

**Except for Onua**

**An Angel's Love**

**Chapter 1**

Pit awoke from his sleep he got prepared for guard duty.

He then went to Palutena's Palace in Sky Kingdom the capital of Sky World.

Pit you will be guarding me in today's celebration. Palutena said

Yes I will defend you with my life. Pit replied

Thank you Pit.

Pit and Palutena went to the town square of Sky Kingdom for the celebration.

Little did they know how ever Medusa's Husband Onua was forming an army to get revenge for his wife's death!

Soon the Sky Kingdom will be destroyed and my love will be avenged!

Pit I sense something strange. Palutena said in a worried tone

Yah I do to. Pit replied

Better stay on your guard Pit. Palutena ordered

Right. Pit replied

Just then a steam of fire came down and set many buildings on fire the Palutena's royal guard prepared for battle.

Dragons were the one firing the streams if fire then demon appeared and the battle began.

Pit and the royal guard attacked with arrows causing heavy casualties on the demon's side.

But just then Onua appeared before Palutena and attacked her she was able to block his attack with her shield But his strength cracked it badly.

Pit then attacked Onua slashing at him causing mild damage as he was the god of darkness.

Onua then punched Pit in the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

You bastard. Pit said in an angered tone

Ah an angel with a foul mouth I'll show you to respect your superiors.

He then grabbed pits shirt pulled him close and needed him in the face breaking Pit's nose.

He then threw Pit into the ground and stomped his foot into Pit's stomach.

Pit coughed up more blood his face was covered with it from his nose being broken and bleeding.

PIT!! Palutena screamed in horror

Pit stabbed Palutena's bow into Onua's leg and Onua shrieked in pain.

Ah why you little fucker I'll crush you.

Onua picked up Pit's bloody body by the neck and began to squeeze.

Pit's tried to break free but he failed in vain.

Muhahahahahaha you fool you think you can defeat me.

But out of nowhere a blast of light hit Onua in the back killing him instantly.

Palutena? Pit said weekly before passing out

_Pit please wake up please just wake up. _

Pit could hear some one calling his name with a beautiful voice.

Pit finally opened his eyes and saw Palutena standing their eyes red and puffy tears soaked her cheeks she had been crying.

Oh Pit. Palutena said in a sad tone before embracing him

Pit blushed bright red during the embrace.

Oh Pit you nearly died.

What I nearly d…died. Pit said in a shocked tone

Yes but we saved you and won the battle.

Pit there is something I need to tell you.

What is it my queen?

I…I…I love you.

Pit began to blush even brighter than last time.

I love you to my queen.

Oh Pit I'm afraid that I'll lose you so If I were to die I want to die with you my love.


	2. Chapter 2 Sadness and sarrow

Author's notes I don't own any characters except for Onua's son Rakshie

**Author's notes I don't own any characters except for Onua's son Rakshie**

**An Angel's Love**

**Chapter 2**

It's been three years since Palutena fell in love with Pit they got married during those three years but it seems the son of Onua and Medusa wants revenge for his parents being destroyed.

I will avenge you father and you to mother I will destroy sky world and bring the underworld to power.

My lord Rakshie we need to prepare the forces for attack. A general said

Ok let's prepare them and I need to say goodbye to my parents one last time. Rakshie said

Yes my lord. The general said

So Rakshie said his good byes little did he know however this would be his last time saying them.

Meanwhile Pit and Palutena were having their honeymoon at an area of Skyworld where you could see the sun and watch it set on the most perfect day.

Pit my love I hope this day never ends. Palutena said

Me to. Pit agreed

Just then when Pit and Palutena fell asleep in each others arms there was someone watching them from a distance.

I will kill that Bitch and her boyfriend to. Rakshie said with hatred

_**Lemon warning**_

Palutena and Pit woke up then began to have a make out session.

Pit please take me now. Palutena moaned

Pit nodded and took her cloths off as well as his he just stared at Palutena's beautiful body and then positioned him self at her entrance and began to lick her women hood.

Palutena moaned while Pit licked her entrance her juices pored out but Pit licked it all up.

Pit then put his man hood at her entrance.

Do it enter me my love. Palutena moaned

Pit pumped in and Palutena squeaked in pain but enjoyed it also.

Pit then picked up the pace and pumped in faster and harder.

Oh Pit im-im-im CUMMING! Palutena screamed in ecstasy

I am to! Pit moaned

Palutena cummed all over Pit's man hood while Pit cummed inside her filling her up with his seeds.

Palutena laid down on top of Pit's chest panting Pit was also panting.

Pit I love you so much. Palutena said

I love you so much more. Pit said teasingly

They went to sleep after that.

_**Lemon end**_

Pit and Palutena slept in each others arms that night.

Rakshie wanted to kill those to for they are the one who destroyed his mother and father.

Master the forces are ready all we do know is wait.

**Time skip 2 weaks later**

Pit and Palutena were having a good day when all of a sudden there was an attack on Skyworld.

Rakshie ran through the city and found Palutena he attacked her and stabbed her in the back.

Palutena!! Pit screamed as he watched his wife fall to the floor from her wound

Pit attacked Rakshie with his bow he then split his bow in half making two swords.

Him so the bastard angel is going to save his wife huh.

SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH! Pit screamed

Rakshie then threw a ball of darkness at Pit hitting him square on the chest the blast sent him back into a pillar.

Pit coughed up blood then he shot a light arrow and hit Rakshie in the arm causing him to scream in pain.

YOU BASTARD I"LL KILL YOU! Rakshie shrieked

Rakshie ran up and kicked Pit in the ribs breaking them he then grabbed Pit's wings and tore them off.

AHHHHHHHH! Pit shrieked in pain from losing his wings

Heh heh heh not so strong now are you. Rakshie said mockingly

Palutena opened her eyes and saw Pit he was a bloody mess on the floor his wings were torn off and many of his bones were broken her eyes widened in fear.

Pit then got up off the floor and charged at Rakshie and stabbed him in the heart with his bow.

You ass ho…. Rakshie fell to the floor and died

PIT!! Palutena screamed as she watched her husband fall.

Palutena got up despite her wound and the pain she ran and caught Pit as he fell backward

Pit don't leave me please don't go please. Palutena said with tears streaming down her face

M-m-my love I don't think I can make it cough I think this is it for me. Pit said weakly

Don't say that please don't go don't go.

Pit shut his eye never to open them again.

PIT!! Palutena screamed

She broke out in violent sobs holding her beloved's limp body as it lay there in her arms.

My queen we have won the battle we wo-. The soldier was interrupted when he saw Palutena crying and holding the limp body of his King.

Oh god no oh god no he's gone. The soldier said with tears streaming down his face

_**Time skip 3 weaks later**_

We are hear today to honor the memory of the King and the soldiers that gave there lives to defend Skyworld. The angel said

One by one the citizens of Skyworld went up and left flowers for the fallen Pit seemed to have the most though.

Palutena was the last after she set her flower down she began to cry for Pit.

My queen we know you loved him but he's gone there is nothing we can do said an angel.

I know. Was all Palutena said

_**Time skip 1 weak later**_

Palutena was found in her home dead she had committed suicide one weak after Pit's funeral.

Author's notes: So how do you like it and this was first try at a Lemon seen also read and rate or Jiggly Puff will DESTROY YOU!! Not just kidding or am i?


End file.
